


Early Morning Interlude

by Tea__Bee



Series: WM Week Prompts [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Molly's canon scars, Scar Kissing, soft, they're so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Molly catches Caleb reading early in the morning and decides to distract him.WM Week Prompt #5: Scars, Scar Kissing





	Early Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Eimear for being my beta on these prompts, you're amazing!

Molly ducks his head out through the flap of his tent. It’s warm out, a little humid, and he can feel the rain from the night before in the air. As he stretches his arms up over his head and arches his back to get rid of the I-just-slept-on-the-ground feeling, he yawns and looks around to see who's awake.

In the soft gray light of the early morning, he can see Caleb sitting by the dwindling fire, legs crossed. His head is bowed over a book in his lap and as Molly watches him, he flips a page, then another, then another and Molly realizes he’s just been staring at him with a soft, slightly goofy smile on his face. 

He's been falling for Caleb more and more every day since they finally kissed, finally admitted their feelings. They had stayed up that night and the next talking, realizing how oblivious they'd been, laughing and kissing every chance they got between words. Caleb had confessed to eavesdropping a little the week prior and Molly had told him how foolish he felt, not seeing the way Caleb felt about him, not saying something about his own feelings sooner. It was something they could both agree on, wishing they'd come to these realizations sooner and wanting to make up for a little lost time. They quickly transitioned to sharing a room or a tent whenever they could, sleeping wrapped around each other like they didn't want to let go. They held hands as they walked, gave small affectionate gestures whenever they felt like it, knowing now that they could.

So now, seeing Caleb hunched over his book like he'd been there since the sun rose, probably an hour and a half ago, Molly decides he can interrupt the man's concentration to get him to relax a little and enjoy the morning. He walks over, braces his hands on Caleb's shoulders and drops down to give him a kiss on the top of his head. Tipping over so his face hangs upside down in front of Caleb's, he gives him another kiss on the nose before speaking. "Hey there, handsome. How'd you sleep?"

Caleb closes his book and tilts his head to kiss Molly on the lips. "Just fine, but you looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you. Thought I'd let you sleep in while I came out to read."

"You're sweet, darling, thank you." Molly smiles as a blush creeps over Caleb's face. He knows he's still not completely used to the open affection Molly shows for him. He rubs circles into Caleb's shoulders with his thumbs and kisses just under his ear when he feels him relax under the touch. "But I did miss waking up in your arms." He nuzzles into the crook of Caleb's neck.

Leaning his head to the side to allow better access, Caleb murmurs, "well that's an easy fix,  _ Liebling, _ come here," and opens his arms for Molly to sit in his lap.

…

Caleb is still getting used to this easy affection, this soft place in his heart that's filled with little things Molly does or says. As Molly sits down between his legs, it's surprisingly easy to wrap his arms around his waist, leans his head forward and places a kiss atop his shoulder. Molly's shirt is a bit too big for his frame and Caleb realizes it's not Molly’s shirt, but Caleb's own, and it's slipping off one shoulder, revealing some of his battle scars. He kisses the length of one, then another, smiling when Molly lets out a sigh and does a happy little wiggle. He lifts a hand and runs the pad of his thumb across a particularly long scar, and Molly lets out a quiet giggle. "That tickles a little."

"Oh, sorry." He rubs his thumb across it again, lighter this time to deliberately get a giggle from Molly. It's a happy sound, and he loves it.

"You sure seem sorry back there," Molly says, twisting a little in his lap to look back at him.

"Mm,  _ ja,  _ I am very sincere, Mister Mollymauk. I'm  _ very _ sorry. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" He chuckles, peppering kisses along the same scar.

"Oh, well. I could think of some things, but I suppose I'd settle for…" His breath hitches as Caleb kisses a scar that intersects with his tattoo, and he lets out a sigh. "Just… just keep doing that, and I'll call it even." He relaxes against Caleb further, and Caleb takes the opportunity to kiss along a scar a bit further down his back, pushing the shirt aside. "Caleb…" Molly pulls away a bit, and suddenly Caleb feels like maybe he's done something wrong, but a second later, Molly has twisted around to face him. "That's better."

His legs are wrapped around Caleb's back, and his hands are tangled in Caleb's hair. He gives him a wicked smile, fangs flashing, and leans in for a long kiss, their chests pressed together. Caleb can feel the sun pendant digging into his sternum, and he remembers he  _ still _ hasn't told Molly he has it, but that's all easily ignored in favor of the feeling of Molly's forked tongue colliding with his own. Molly lets out a low groan when Caleb twists his fingers in his hair and pulls, breaking the kiss and tipping Molly’s head back, exposing his throat. He plants a kiss on a smaller knick on his collarbone. “I wasn’t finished.”

_ "Fuck, _ Caleb, that was really hot." Molly whimpers, panting as he keeps his head tilted back to let Caleb explore his many criss-crossing scars.

He runs kisses across the scars below Molly's collarbone and pulls the shirt down further, kissing the pattern of scars down his chest. One kiss presses the thin silver chain of the moon pendant between his lips and Molly's skin and Molly huffs out a gasp at the drag of the cool metal.

He tries to kiss along another scar, but it dips too low and he can't pull the shirt any farther. He makes a frustrated sound, then bunches both his hands at the bottom hem of the shirt. "Molly?"

Molly kisses him in response, his hands joining Caleb's on the hem and pulling it up. They break off the kiss to pull the shirt over Molly's head and Caleb can't help but stare. This isn't the first time Caleb's seen Molly without a shirt. Far from it. Molly goes shirtless more than he actually  _ wears a shirt,  _ to begin with. But Caleb has never made it his mission to kiss all the battle scars on Molly's chest before. And today, that's exactly what he has in mind.

He runs a finger across a thicker scar on the left side of Molly's chest reverently. That one must have been a close call. He splays his hands over the random pattern of scars, drumming his fingers lightly, then moves them down Molly's ribcage to settle on his hips. "Molly, you're… you're beautiful, you know that?"

Molly ducks his head and blushes. "I certainly know it when you look at me like that." 

Caleb knows Molly is confident, but when they're alone, or when he thinks no one is watching, he seems almost vulnerable, a little unsure.

Caleb hooks a finger under Molly's chin to get him to look up again. "Then you should always know." He kisses him tenderly, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his other hand in his curls.

Molly sighs happily and tips Caleb backward to lay in the soft grass. They trade kisses, lazy and content, until they both doze off again in the early morning sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little spicy there. Phew.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!!!!
> 
> See you tomorrow with what will be my last prompt of the week. I'm a little burnt out, and the next prompt seemed like a good spot to bow out.
> 
> Bee


End file.
